Sonic Origins
by Kierany9
Summary: This story is cancelled. I will be deleting it in a week or so. There will be a rewrite some time in the future.
1. PERMANENT HIATUS

**Notice: Most chapters will be way longer than this**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic or its characters except my own OC's, which are none so far... **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonic Origins<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: Prologue<strong>

"Yes...It is working. This is it. All these years of research end here. I have finally been able to replicate my grandfather's recipe that was lost on the space colony! It ends NOW!"

The mad scientist mashed a button with his palm as blue goo entered a huge test tube containing a transparent liquid and an animal. He looked at the data on the screen. So far the mutations were going well. They were almost identical to those of Shadow, the ultimate life form created so many years ago.

He looked at all the failed attempts he had made. There were all sorts of creatures mutated too far or too wrong. Most had perished. Those who didn't were suffering to no end. The scientist wasn't going to fail now. He watched the hedgehog mutate. He saw its arms and legs grow. Its spines grew into bundles that looked like individual spines themselves. His face grew. The hedgehog looked almost human. It's tail wasn't grown properly, something that could be fixed later...

"Why hello there. I am your new master, Doctor Robotnik. You are my minion, and you will obey me."

The hedgehog opened its green eyes and looked at the doctor with a soul piercing gaze.

"Gah! You shall not intimidate me like that again! Now bow down before me!"

The hedgehog then opened his mouth.

"No."

"What! I am the mighty Robotnik and you will do as I say!"

"Why should I? You experiment on my kind in hope to use them as a domination tool. You have no idea the pain I and many others have been through. Now die!"

The hedgehog curled up into a ball and launched himself through the glass.

"Security!" yelled Robotnik as he mashed a red button. The brown hedgehog smashed at the scientist, sending him meters back.

"I'll _KILL_ you!" he said with spite in his voice, making the scientist panic. Suddenly, five men barged in the room with machine guns. They opened fire instantly, but the brown hedgehog was way faster. He used his razor sharp spines to tear the flesh of one the guards. The other four aimed. The hedgehog leapt into the air and ran across the wall, jumping all around. He then curled up, ripping straight through two guards.

"Wh...what are you?" stuttered one of the remaining men.

"I am what your master made me!" screamed the hedgehog, grabbing a pistol from him, and firing.

_**Headshot!**_

The guard toppled over, blood everywhere. He turned to the other one, who was now running away.

"Oh, no you don't!"

The hedgehog appeared in front of the exit in an instant. His look was soul piercing and psychopathic. He aimed the gun and shot him in the upper arm. Then the lower arm. Twice on the other arm. Three times on each leg.

"You...monster." said the guard, bleeding to death as the hedgehog smiled at his suffering.

"Ten hits and you're still alive. My aim must be off." he said sarcastically, before ending the guard's pitiful life.

* * *

><p>Robotnik had fled as soon as his guards had arrived. He had no time. He jumped into his Eggmobile and flew across his landing deck. He got into the attachment for his vehicle, a customized F-15 fighter jet. He prepared for takeoff until he saw a familiar sight. Not one that he wanted to see.<p>

"Now...you _DIE!_" said the hedgehog.

"Not on my watch!" replied the scientist before hovering up in the air and activating four machine turrets on his jet and all the defence turrets inside. The hedgehog barely avoided the first bullet, as it caused a small flesh wound.

"You're fast. I think I'll call you Sonic. But can you TAKE THIS!" he said as he sent off a missile barrage.

The hedgehog jumped on all of them, causing them to stray off course and explode. He slid and almost fell off the ledge. He looked down and realized he was on an airship several miles up in the sky. He turned around only to see one of the missiles had survived and was now homing in on him. He jumped up and knocked the missile down, causing a large explosion below him. With some neat body manoeuvring, he avoided the ball of fire and landed nicely.

On a piece of metal that was falling down to the ground.

"I'll kill you some day, Robotnik!" he screamed as he fell off the tiny block and did a freefall down to the planet surface.

Robotnik flew out of his airship. Sonic wondered why. He was answered with a huge explosion as the airship was blown to smithereens and fuel, wreckage and other stuff fell down.

Including _'that goo'_.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic Origins chapters will be written every 4-10 days, as I will be focusing more on another multi-chapter story. Concrit apreciated.<strong>


	2. Annoying Monsters are Annoying

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic or its characters except my own OC's, which are none so far... **

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic Origins<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: Annoying Monsters are Annoying<strong>

_Two months after the fall of the Robotnik Zepplin._

"Ugh...where am I?"

"Hey. I'm glad you're awake! You're in my family dam. You've been unconscious for a couple of months now."

The brown hedgehog rubbed his head and looked at the small beaver in front of him.

"Did you shrink?"

"No, on the contrary. You have grown. God knows what that Robotnik poured on us but half the animals in this forest have mutated. Some like you have been given a small or medium dose and remain as normal, yet some have received too much and are monsters."

"Oh jeez..." muttered Sonic. "Anything else gloomy?"

"Robotnik's Zeppelin is the source of the mutations, but the wrecked ship is also home to the Nine Tailed Beast. He mutated to such levels he towers over the forest. He dictates over us with an iron grip. He is pure evil."

"So you have a mutated demonic beast. No problem, I'll take him out in a jiffy."

"Oh, but not only that, but the City Council of the metropolis, is planning to destroy all these forests, to expand the city. And several animals have been disappearing, and then oddly shaped robots appear. Many witnesses say that it is Robotnik who is doing this, others suspect the council."

"A three in one problem... Well I can't make any promises, but now that I'm capable, I'll try to protect the forest. After all, it's my home too."

"Thank you, hedgehog. Do what you must!"

With that, Sonic dashed out of the small door.

"Not that way, that's the dam's flood gate!"

"Oh shit!"

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes, Sonic was chocking and spitting out water, looking like a drowned rat. He was helped out by the beaver family.<p>

"That probably scarred me for life..."

"So long and good luck! What is your name anyways?"

"My...name? Erm...I think I forgot when I hit my head. You can call me Sonic! I remember being called that once."

* * *

><p>A huge orange beast towered over Sonic. It had nine tails, razor sharp fangs and demonic eyes, towering over Sonic at 20 meters tall. It looked as if it was going to laugh.<p>

"Hahaha! You puny rat! You think you can beat me? You must be nuts!"

"I don't think I can."

"Then why challenge?"

"Because I _know_ I can!"

"Bring it on, rat!"

Sonic dashed up a tree, jumping from branch to branch, avoiding the beast's blasts of scorching energy. Once at the top of the tree, Sonic jumped off, aiming straight at the beast's face. He scored a direct hit on the forehead, causing the beast to recoil ever so slightly.

"You got guts, I'll give you that. But guts alone ain't gonna do much for ya!" yelled the beast as he sent another barrage of energy spheres. Sonic was scorched by these, and fell to the ground. The demon slashed at the brown hedgehog, who responded with a dodge to the side. He then proceeded to run up his massive claw.

"Now what? Get off my face, pest!" yelled the beast as Sonic dashed along his nose. He tried plucking the hedgehog but he was too slow to catch up with the speeding nuisance. Sonic then jumped onto the tip of his claw and used it to get a speed boost, and did a spin dash straight into the beast's eye. This caused much larger recoil than before.

"You faggot! How dare you do that? You despicable thing!" roared the beast with such force that Sonic was almost blown away. "I shall personally send you to _HELL!_"

"You mad, bro?"

"That's it! Prepare to die!"

Sonic ran up another tree as he avoided a giant flamethrower. Once he reached the top, he jumped towards his enemy. He then saw what he had done. The beast's eye was bleeding, if he was hit in the other one, he would be blind. So that's what Sonic did. As he recoiled from the impact, he watched as a white and blue sphere exploded in a shower of crimson. Sonic smiled as he landed on a branch viewing the beast wince in pain.

"Graaaah! Take this you bastard! Take my laser of doom!" screamed the beast as he charged a sphere of energy in his mouth.

"Take what? I'm waiting…"

"This!" said the beast as a huge explosion of energy raced towards the unsuspecting hedgehog. He watched as a beam, no less than forty meters in diameter, rushed towards him. Then, everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"Unit 5-B to Unit 5-D. What is your cargo percentage?"<p>

"Fifty nine percent. What is yours?"

"Seventy three percent. I suggest you speed up as Robotnik himself will be inspecting our cargo."

"Hold on, I've found this huge crater, well, it isn't a crater. I'm uploading my coordinates now."

"What's so special?"

"It's like a huge ditch. It's full of fallen trees and animals, which are now in the cargo hold."

"Think the beast did it?"

"Nah, it's too long for the beast. It goes on for ten kilometers in each direction. Wait, I see something. It's a mutant!"

"Good job. Robotnik says we get a 2% salary bonus this month for each mutant we find."

"Was it April 1st when he said that?"

"Hang on…yep. Sorry mate. Pick it up anyway."

"That's what I'm doing. And there are wounded animals everywhere. My cargo unit is full."

"Good, let's not keep the boss waiting. Unit 5-B over and out."

* * *

><p>"Excellent work, Unit 4. You have a very good catch. Expect to have more work in the future." said the scientist. "Unit 5, show me your cargo."<p>

"Yes sir!" said a man as he pressed a button. A lot of animals poured out of the cargo tanks as the hatches opened. Robotnik scanned the pile. There was a large diversity of animals and a lot of them. A very good catch. Project Badnik would be complete very soon if they kept on spitting animals out at this rate. He was about to give his verdict until something popped out of the pile. It spat out a squirrel that was in its mouth. It wiped its face on its arm and looked up towards Robotnik.

"Well if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Looks like I'm back where I started!"

* * *

><p><strong>Once again this was a pretty short chapter, but I don't want to write too many ideas in one chapter.<strong>

**Sonic Origins chapters will be written in an irregular fashion, as I will be focusing more on another multi-chapter story. Concrit appreciated.**


	3. Project Badnik

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic or its characters except my own OC's, which are none so far... **

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic Origins<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: Project Badnik<strong>

"So, Sonic. You finally came." said Robotnik. "I will enjoy destroying you, and then, you will be the commander of my Badnik army!"

"Me? Commander? What are you, crazy?"

"No, no, no. Once I beat you, you will become my servant. Because I will use your body to make the perfect Badnik. With you on my side, as you were made to be, I will conquer Mobius!"

"There is a massive flaw in your plan."

"And that is?"

"You _seriously think_ that you and your half-witted men will be able to catch me? I thought your IQ was three hundred, not minus three, imbecile."

"Enough! Release the Badniks!"

Three men dashed to a switch and pulled it down. A hatch opened in the wall and ten robots were released. Five were giant red and blue beetles with one wheel. They had two claws on the front and rocket thrusters on their backs. The other five were huge blue and black wasps, with wings, a couple of rockets and an ornate stinger. Sonic didn't know its purpose as it would snap too easily if it was used to stab.

"Meet Motobug, designed to speed after you and hack away. And Buzz Bomber, it has a little surprise down there, so be careful. Hahaha, scared yet, hedgehog?"

"Not really."

"Oh, but you should be. Not only are your animal friends fuelling these with their life energy, but these are the first releases." Robotnik claimed. "More and stronger Badniks will arrive soon. So prepare to meet your end."

Three Motobugs dashed towards Sonic on command and jumped up, preparing to hack at him.

Sonic quickly dodged the three Motobugs by sidestepping them, barely avoiding their claws. As he kept avoiding, he began to think of a plan. He watched as a Motobug charged at him. With no time to avoid, he charged straight between the claws, penetrating the mechanical monster and releasing a small bird from inside. It landed on Sonic's arm and chirped with glee. He looked at the lifeless steel shell.

"Is that the best you got Robotnik?"

"Of course not! Take this!" commanded the scientist as two Buzz Bombers dashed towards the brown hedgehog. Sonic manages to avoid one and snap the other's ornate stinger. Whilst his guard was down, the Motobug took its chance and cut Sonic in the leg, only to be countered by a charge that hit the Motobug from behind. As the iron beetle exploded in a shower of sparks, a powerful laser blasted Sonic in the back, scorching his fur.

"Have you not learnt, Sonic? You were created to obey me!"

"Never...I will NEVER obey you! Not after what you have done to me and my kind!" raged the hedgehog, as he got up and he charged towards his creator. One of the Motobugs jumped in front of Robotnik. Sonic blew up the Motobug, along with a flicky inside it.

"See, Sonic. You can't save all your animal friends! You will perish alongside them if you dare defy me." yelled Robotnik. Sonic looked at the remains of the animal. It had been enslaved by Robotnik and used for his evil purposes. Well no more! He would kill Robotnik if it was the last thing he did! Sonic let out a roar and dashed towards the scientist. He jumped above at the last moment, tackling a henchman off guard. He stole the henchman's machine gun and fired at the eight remaining Badniks. The bullets ricocheted off their steel hulls, piercing the most fragile parts, yet leaving most of it intact. Robotnik looked at the psychopathic hedgehog. It hadn't been the first time Sonic had been on a gun rampage. Robotnik ducked as a barrage of bullets clashed with a Buzz Bomber's laser barrage. Meanwhile, the other henchmen had gotten ready and fired at the hedgehog. He outmanoeuvred the bullets with ease, firing back whenever there was an opening. He saw all five Buzz Bombers and the three remaining Motobugs heading straight at him. He jumped up ontop of one of the wasp-like robots and smashed it onto the floor with one hand, releasing a storm of bullets with the other.

"Error. Error. Error. Error." it said.

"Shut up, shut up, shut the fuck up! I don't care about your error!" yelled Sonic. He destroyed the robot completely, and a rabbit fell out of the shell. It was dead. Sonic looked at the second innocent animal he had killed by accident. He then clutched his head and screamed, dropping to his knees. The Badniks prepared to kill him.

"Hold your fire. This hedgehog is obviously mentally unstable. Maybe a robotization will help him." said Robtnik. "One of you, let him destroy you. Get moving!"

A Buzz Bomber dashed in front of Sonic and prepared to attack. The hedgehog punched at it, to no avail. The enemy was too fast. The robot let its guard down and Sonic busted through it with a mighty punch. At that moment, the robot's system automatically killed whatever animal was powering it. Sonic looked at the two corpses, the robot and the squirrel.

"Why! What! Hahaha! No! Badnik! Purple! 'Botnik! HAHAHA! This must be a dram. Yeah, a dream. It cas to be. I mean how casn't be. Ha. Ha. Ho." rambled Sonic.

"Victory." said Robotnik. "Take him to the roboticizing room."

* * *

><p>Unknown to Robotnik, another mutant was on the roof of the hangar. A brown squirrel. She wore a sleeveless sky-blue jacket and boots. She had a tuff of hair down her forehead. She felt sorry for the hedgehog. But she knew what she had to do. She walked along the balcony on the top of the room. She jumped down on top of the Badniks and started demolishing them with powerful kicks. The released animals hid in her hair and she dragged the semi-conscious hedgehog to the hangar entrance.<p>

"So long, Robotnik!" she yelled, grabbing his attention.

"What! You pest! Give me back my minion!" he replied. "Guards!"

The henchmen ran towards the wide entrance and unleashed a bullet barrage onto the freefalling duo.

"Why you're too kind. You need a bigger bra. I don't know what those metal things falling on our heads are. Pretty." rambled the hedgehog. The squirrel looked at the hedgehog as she landed in the canopy and prepared to run through the treetops. The impact must have knocked Sonic back to his senses, because the moment they landed, Sonic kicked the squirrel out of the tree. The hedgehog jumped down in pursuit.

"Who do you think you are!" he yelled.

"Who do you think _you_ are?" she replied.

"I got Robotnik trying to kill me and now a crazy squirrel!"

"Hey! I saved you from him!"

"From boiling water into fire!"

"Shut up you arrogant prick! You've made a powerful enemy of the Freedom Fighters!"

"Freedom what now? I don't know what your hippie gang does, but I have work to do. Kill Robotnik, destroy that thing in the woods and stop the damned council in Metropolis."

"Our goal is to keep this forest safe from all these things!"

"Well you're doing a lame-ass job, considering I blinded the sorry excuse for a demon who you haven't even laid a scratch on!"

"Ok that's it!"

The squirrel got out her leather purse and took out a ring.

"This is my trump card. The Power Ring! You shall now face the wrath of me, Sally Acorn! Prepare to lose, you incompetent hedgehog!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sally Acorn has appeared! Dun dun dun! What will happen now that Sonic has to face the wrath of one powerful squirrel?<strong>

**Sonic Origins chapters will be written in an irregular fashion, as I will be focusing more on another multi-chapter story. Concrit appreciated.**


	4. Nutty nut loving nutcase

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic or its characters except my own OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic Origins<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: Nutty nut-loving nutcase.<strong>

A stare down. Between a hedgehog and a squirrel. They were both brown, yet the hedgehog was a more dull brown than the squirrel. Then, a flash of amber engulfed her.

"So...hedgehog! Ready to lose?"

"No, you crazy squirrel!"

"This ends now!" yelled Sally as she charged towards Sonic and landed a mighty punch into his gut. Sonic used the momentum to do a front flip and kicked Sally in the back of her head. Sonic then dashed up a tree, knocking off any branch in his way and tossing them at his opponent. This enraged his opponent even more. She used incredible speed and dexterity to jump right up to Sonic and delivered a kick straight in his face. He recoiled, managing to grab the branch and do a backflip.

"Wow. You're good! But too slow!" taunted the hedgehog, doing all kinds of crazy stunts. Sally responded with lightning-fast charges, which Sonic avoided and countered. He unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks, all landing direct hits on Sally, who toppled out of the tree and crash landed on the floor.

"I'm getting annoyed! You...prick!" yelled Sally. Sonic instantly appeared behind her and did a cannonball into her back.

"That's it! Chaos..."

"Sally, hold it!"

Another mutant arrived. This one had one robotic arm and a robotic leg. Her fur was dull red and she wore a black blazer with a flame decoration on the back. Sally began to talk with her, while Sonic remained silent.

"Glad you could make it. Now let me destroy this guy!"

"Is he working for Robotnik?"

"No, he's an ungrateful little prick."

"Hey! I don't see why you should judge on him for personal reasons. For all we know, he could be on our side."

"Listen, Pru! This hedgehog would be useless for our tea..."

Sonic decided to butt into the argument. "It's not like you've done anything to take down the beast or metropolis.

"And have you?" asked Pru.

"As a matter of fact, he has. He's helped those two by stalling us!" yelled Sally.

"Quit bitching about!"

"Hey! My friend may be annoying but you do _not_ call her a bitch! She's a princess!"

"Oh, well pardon me! It's not as if it's front page news!"

"Front page news it is. Did you miss it?"

"I have been unconscious for two months because I was doing hero work and failed!"

"You must suck badly then!"

"That's because you haven't been doing your job!" he yelled, grabbing Pru by the collar.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

An explosion engulfed Sonic as the spear-like projectile crashed into him. The power ring exploded and Sally passed out. The smoke cleared as Sonic laughed.

"You call that a blast? Bitch, please. You didn't even leave a mark!"

"What did you do to Sally?"

"Nothing. She overheated. Crazy people..."

With that final statement, Sonic ran into the woods, after kicking Sally hard in the head.

* * *

><p>A peaceful dam sat in the middle of the river. It was about three metres tall, five long and one and a half thick. All of a sudden, an amorphic hedgehog burst in, disturbing the tranquillity.<p>

"Ah! Sonic! Welcome back. How did it go?" asked the beaver.

"Demon got blinded, I got KO'ed, Robotnik took me to his airship. And then this hippie gang called 'Freedom Fighters' get into a fight with me. They aren't doing a good job..."

"Freedom...fighters?"

"Yeah. Random squad of uselessness."

"The freedom fighters are the most elite gang uprising for this forest! How dare you insult them."

"Well their 'Princess' failed to do squat. Look at this" said Sonic, showing the beaver his burn.

"Nasty."

"Nasty? That was her strongest attack. She passed out after that. I wanted to finish her but reinforcements were there."

"The freedom fighters are no joke. They have set back Robotnik's plans by at least two months."

"Well I fucked up his plans entirely when I left his base."

"Sonic...I have a favour to ask."

"Yeah."

"You are mighty strong. The freedom fighters have brains and brawn. But they don't have enough of the latter." he said. "They need someone who can mercilessly storm Robotnik's bases, fearlessly fight against the Metropolis council, and duel valiantly against the beast..."

"I'm not joining. End of story."

"Could you at least..."

"No!" he replied, intimidating the beaver with his fist.

"Fine...Well I was given some information on Robotnik's whereabouts. He is going to start an animal kidnapping session in sector F-4, so he can create those dastardly Badniks."

"Time?"

"8.30 tomorrow morning."

"See you later then!"

"Wait...not the floodgate!"

"Whoops. Sorry."

* * *

><p>Sonic left the dam and jumped up onto the canopy. He briefly remembered looking at a control panel in Robtnik's zeppelin. He knew more or less where sector F-4 was. He looked at the orange sky, with the sun setting in the horizon. He looked ahead and saw the general position of sector F-4. If he got up early then he could set an ambush and set back Robotnik even more. He would need his sleep. He lay down on the thickest branch he could find near the top of the tree and soon dozed off into a deep sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Dawn was approaching. It was two hours away. Sonic had until then to set up a trap. He looked around him and began to meditate. He had no idea what he could do. Then he saw it. A river. A ravine that spread out into half the sector. And a massive redwood tree. Sonic got to work with his idea.<p>

Several soldiers from the Metropolis Army stood in line next to their cargo machines. Ivo Robotnik was there himself. He pointed towards the forest and yelled one word.

"Charge!"

Sonic looked from a nearby tree. He smiled. Robotnik was falling straight into his trap. He ran to the edge of sector F-4 and overlooked his creation. A massive wood dam filled the full 25 metres of the ravine. He held a rope in his hands and hid behind a bush. As soon as he tugged on the rope, tonnes of water would spill out, smashing the robots. He then saw it. Three grey tanks, with a robotic arm replacing the cannon. Sonic's small smile turned into a frown. Then, a tank exploded. Several amorphic animals came from behind them, some of them with rocket launchers. Sonic watched in horror as the missiles hit the walls of the ravine. Any more damage and his dam would burst early. Several infantry surrounded the mutant animals as they began fighting back. The soldiers had guns. The animals had little weaponry. The soldiers had evened out the battlefield, there were around 20 each. A flash of yellow light appeared in the battlefield. Sonic knew what had happened. Sally Acorn was back with another Power Ring. She sent out a flurry of punches, most of them on target. The freedom fighters were powerful when close up, but most of them had been picked off by the gunfire. Deaths on both side left a putrid smell in the air. A rocket then smashed a small hole in the dam, causing a small amount of water to leak out. A voice boomed out from above.

"Retreat! I repeat, retreat!"

Sonic saw the troops running for their tanks. Now was his chance. He could drown a large portion of militia. But what about the freedom fighters? Good riddance, they could burn in hell for all he cared. He pulled the rope, causing the dam to collapse. A wall of water swept through the ravine, destroying all in its path. Sonic grabbed half a hollow tree trunk and threw it into the waters, jumping on it. He screamed in excitement as he surfed down the flooded ravine. He rammed into anything that floated whether it be freedom fighters or soldiers and did a 360 spin after getting airborne on a half-sunken tank. Sonic reached the front of the wave and noticed a few freedom fighters trying to escape on the treetops. He then reached for a vine and swung up onto a branch as the makeshift surfboard sank and was torn to shreds in the turbulent waters. He looked down and saw the land all around flooded by the raging waters. He smiled. A job well done. He suddenly felt a powerful hand on his neck. He gasped for air and turned around.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, I presume?" asked Sally. She had her head tilted and looked more intimidating than Robotnik himself. She sent a painful kick into Sonic's groin.

"Speak! What were you thinking when you pulled that stunt?"

"Quit...chocking...me...can't...talk."

Sally dropped the hedgehog onto the thick branch and took hold of one of his large spines.

"So? Any explanations?"

"My spine is full of needle-sharp pins." he replied, curling into a ball and spinning at incredible speeds. Sally let go and saw the hundreds of tiny cuts he had made all over her hand. Sonic laughed at her mistake.

"That's it! I've had enough of you!" she roared as the tree was knocked over by a rolling tank. Sonic realized a domino effect could wipe out a large segment of forest. With determination, he sawed off a massive branch and held it in front of the falling tree. Yes! It would hold. But the best bet would be that he couldn't. The hedgehog was quickly slammed by the trunk and the branch. Several freedom fighters took him out. Out of nowhere the Eggmobile appeared with Robotnik inside, accompanied with several military helicopters.

"Well, you mutated rapscallions! Meet my Super Adaptable Hyper Egg-O-Matic 2.0 with my Hyper Mega Machine gun add-on!" he spat. "And I see that pesky hedgehog is the cause of this uproar. Fire at will!"

A hail of gunfire appeared, causing the freedom fighters to flee, with Sonic in hand. Sally ripped several spikes out of his head and threw them at Robotnik's face. He screamed in rage as he tried to take them out.

"I hate that hedgehog!"

* * *

><p><strong>The freedom fighters have won round one against Robotnik and an unknown army. What are they planning? And what consequences will it have on out brown spiky hero?<strong>

**Sonic Origins chapters will be written in an irregular fashion, as I will be focusing more on another multi-chapter story. Concrit appreciated.**


	5. Adapt

**This story is about to take a turn for the worse or for the better. For Sonic that is. I'm just fine :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic or its characters except my own OC's, which are none so far... **

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic Origins<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5: Adapt<strong>

Sonic woke up. He hated waking up, especially when you have no idea where you are and the last time you were conscious, your arch nemesis was chasing you. He looked around. He was definitely still in the wild, which was one good thing. He looked up at the dawn sky filter in through the leafy roof of the hut he was in. It seemed to be a hollowed out tree more than something built on a tree. He got out of bed and stared around him. He walked out of the hut and was awe-struck. Around 200 animals were walking around or doing something in what looked like a wooden utopia. Some were talking. Some were working. Others were eating breakfast. His stomach grumbled. When was the last time he ate something. Sonic prepared to jump down but a hand on his wrist stopped him. It was Sally.

"'Bout time you got up. I have a question: Do you know where you are?"

The hedgehog shook his head.

"You're at our secret village. You should be safe for now. Only the freedom fighters know the slightest whereabouts of this place."

"So I'll be staying here for a while?" asked Sonic.

"Yes, and I believe you owe us one for saving your live back there."

"Wasn't I the lifesaver?"

"Stop pushing your luck, hedgehog! You killed a lot of our people. We need every person we can get!"

"No problem. I'm worth five."

"You are so annoying"

"So your point is?"

Sally knew it was pointless to argue with the hedgehog, so she pointed to the breakfast stand and kicked him off the balcony. He got up slowly and walked across the grassy floor towards a wood cabin. He sat on a small stump that was supposed to be a stool. He earned a few stiff looks from the people around here. They were used to every new freedom fighter being introduced by Sally or another high ranking fighter. The man serving was a racoon. He looked quite a bit like Sonic, only without the quills, slightly taller and covered in horizontal black stripes. Sonic then noticed his leg was in plaster. Must've been a field accident. He was given a bowl of porridge. He tried it. Freezing cold. He began to wonder what had happened to his life. He was...what, thirteen. He felt alone. Very alone. He realized he had no one at all. Just himself. And as young as he was, he doubted anyone here was much older. Sally looked a year older than he was. He didn't feel like eating cold porridge. Suddenly, he felt a bowl slide next to him and the chef went back to cooking. He saw another animal sitting next to him.

"Oh...hello. You're new around here...what's your name anyway?"

Sonic lifted his head from his freezing porridge. "Huh...I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. And you?"

"Flint. Flint the Hedghog. Cold porridge? He does that all the time. Don't worry." said the hedgehog. He then grabbed Sonic's bowl and poured his porridge in, stirred it up and poured some back in his bowl. "Warm's better than cold. Eat up. Sonic smiled a little and began eating slowly at first, then faster and faster. Flint smiled.

"So how'd you wind up here?" he asked.

"Long story short, escaped Robotnik's Zeppelin, two months later everyone's mutated and I went around blowing stuff up. Then Sally pops outta nowhere and I ended up drowning lots of freedom fighters and then saving their lives along with mine by being crushed between trees. I know. Irony"

"Wow. So you caused that flood yesterday. Man was that front-page news. I'm surprised Sally hasn't murdered you yet."

"I have no idea. But I think I'd rather be with Robotnik than with her."

"I don't think so. Sally was a downright pain in the ass when I got here but things got better." said Flint. "I mainly go solo when doing tasks. Sally hires too many incompetent people."

"Takes one to know one." said Sonic, pointing behind with his thumb as if he was pointing towards her. Flint laughed. Sonic looked at him. Flint was around one hundred and twenty centimetres tall, had bright brown fur and had deep green eyes. Sonic on the other hand was twenty-five centimetres shorter, his fur was dull and had shallow black eyes. Maybe he would look better when he grew a bit older. Which screws up logic as today's world is concerned.

"Say Sonic, wanna come with me and I'll give you a tour of the place. Later I'll pick up a mission for the day"

"Beats doing nothing!" said Sonic with enthusiasm as he got up and started walking alongside his new friend.

* * *

><p>The reptile ran away from the goo. It was on instinct. The animal was a small one, only fifteen centimetres long. It hopped down from a branch and scuttled towards the lake. It then got splattered by a massive dollop of the stuff. It let out a high pitched wail as it began growing in size. Its legs suffered the most transformation, whilst its tail hardly changed. It slowly stood up on two feet as it became half a metre tall. It had to shake the stuff off. It walked towards the lake, and from it emerged an alligator. The reptile jumped over the alligator and shook the stuff out in the river. The alligator chased after, only to end up swallowing masses of it. The now humanoid reptile looked at the alligator mutate into a beast. It was at least three metres tall and five long. The reptile threw himself to the floor and focused. And focused. As he focused more, he slowly became more transparent, until being invisible. The alligator beast looked around, snarled and dashed off. The reptile, a chameleon to be precise, became visible again. He was normally purple. He looked around and ran off.<p>

* * *

><p>Sonic and Flint walked through the crowded street towards the main HQ. Flint knocked on the polished door and opened it without waiting for an answer. A porcupine in a chair turned around. He was grey furred and had a scar across his face<p>

"Who's dere? Ey Flint. Up for another solo mission eh?" said the man inside. "Yer want bounty or wat?" He had a heavy accent, but Sonic couldn't make out what kind. Flint gave Sonic a reassuring look.

"Umm, this one seems good." said Flint, picking up a recently drawn WANTED poster.

"Ye sure? Dat looks hecka easy."

"Yeah. I've got a newbie here."

"Hey!" said Sonic, taking offence to the statement.

"Well get ready and meet me at the front gate in ten minutes." said Flint as he walked outside again. Sonic looked at the poster he had been given.

**WANTED!**

There was a picture drawn in black crayon. It looked very realistic.

**Species: Alligator  
>Location: Swamp(Near Zeppelin Crash-site)<br>Threat Level: D+  
>Other Risks: Mutate goo<br>Risk Level: B-  
>Valid Until: 5.00 PM 5-3-1<strong>

"What does 5-3-1 mean?" asked Sonic. "And can you explain mutate goo?"

"You don't know what mutate goo is?" he asked. "It's that weird stuff 'Botnik made to change us from normal animals. Too big of a dose and you're gonna turn into a beast. As for the rest, 5 is the day, 3 is the month, and 1 is the year. A month is 20 days and a year is 15 months. The months and years are different outside, humans have 30 or 31 day long months or something. Weird, innit?"

"Yeah..." muttered Sonic as he rolled the paper up and shoved it in his quills and ran off at an incredible speed, leaving the porcupine shocked. In less than a minute he was next to Flint at the main gate.

"You were fast. Let's get moving."

* * *

><p>An anaconda slithered away from a falling tree as an alligator chomped its bark into wooden splinters. The alligator also slithered, this one at fifty miles per hour, around eighty kilometres per hour. As if on cue, a blur passed the alligator. It tried to find the blur but it was knocked away by a mighty blow to the head. An impatient brown hedgehog was tapping its foot on the floor, three times shorter than it was.<p>

"I'm waiting." he said as the alligator pounced at him. The hedgehog jumped high and stomped back down on its head. The alligator snarled like a bull, before being wrapped around the neck by a snake. Flint used the snake as reins to control the alligator. He whooped in excitement as the alligator jumped around, trying to shake him off. The alligator then charged the way it came, ramming through any trees it hadn't devastated before. Sonic took chase, quickly catching up with the slithering alligator. Then Sonic jumped onto its mouth and blew a raspberry in its face before stomping the massive jaw into the ground, causing Flint to flip off and crash into a tree. Sonic squinted and slowly turned his head towards the ex-alligator rider.

"Oops. Sorry Flint."

"It...doesn't...matter." he said, beginning to get his face out of the trunk. Sonic then turned back towards his adversary and a grim look covered his face. The alligator charged at him, this time in a straight line. Sonic was swept into his mouth and held up the jaw as hard as he could. The beast shoved its massive sharp teeth into the soil, sweeping it into the mouth, making it harder for Sonic's legs to stay in place. Any trees or stones in its way were demolished and swallowed Sonic grunted and forced a look behind, in the gator's trajectory. What Sonic saw made his stomach churn. Goo. That mutating goo. If he was hit with a large enough dose of that, he would become just as monstrous as what was trying to eat him. Sonic then saw a large cut in the upper jaw, caused by the inhaled debris. Sonic prepared his self. He crouched a little and stretched his arms as high as he could, causing the upper jaw to sink down a little bit. Sonic aimed...and fired. He curled into a ball, began spinning and crashed into the jaw. It sounded like a grinder, yet he powered through the cut. Finally, he emerged from the wound, covered in alligator blood. The monster screamed in pain as it shook its head in agony and a fountain of blood emerged from the horizontal cut on its head. Flint arrived next to Sonic, running as fast as the alligator had. Sonic looked at him and made a remark.

"Nice mohawk."

Flint chuckled and watched as the monster splashed. Splashed in goo.

"Uh oh...get ready to flee Sonic."

The older hedgehog shielded Sonic as the alligator grew again. It was well over fifteen metres long and at least five tall. It began roaring to the sky.

"Not the chaos power, not the chaos power, not the chaos power..." muttered Flint.

Sonic ran towards it as it began charging a blue sphere in its mouth.

"Sonic, no!" yelled Flint as he chased after the hedgehog. Sonic used the trees as leverage to jump up to the beast's head height. Sonic quickly jumped away as the alligator fired a laser volley. He landed, a bit worn out next to Flint. The beast began charging an even more powerful attack. Sonic realized that the murky swamp puddle had stuck him to the ground. He saw a gold flash in front of him as Flint jumped in front of him, protecting him from the blast. Flint screamed as he dropped the power ring he had just used. Sonic looked in discomfort as Flint was being incinerated by the beam. Sonic grabbed the ring and exploded in a blue flash. A sapphire aura surrounded him as his eyes turned from black to green. The aura turned into a spherical shield and Sonic jumped straight into the beam. Flint, barely conscious scuttled back as the two energies collided. Sonic glared with apathy at the monster, who was slightly intimidated by the hedgehog.

"Time to die!" he yelled.

Sonic pushed further and smashed straight into the alligator being, which flew a long way back. The power ring broke as Sonic lost the blue aura and fell to the ground. Flint looked at him in amazement.

"Job well done, but not over." Flint said as it began charging again.

"Time to speed."

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic and Flint are in the deepest of troubles. No stamina, no power rings and a heck of a long way back to the village. What will stop the rampaging beast now?<strong>

**Concrit not appreciated. HA! My reverse psychology worked...or maybe not.**


	6. Fifty Years Ago

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic or related characters and settings.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic Origins<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6: Fifty years ago<strong>

"Well I must say, the finishing result is quite impressive. What do you think?" said a man.

"Will it be useful for both our goals?"

"Yes...yes indeed."

"I must request to know G.U.N.'s intentions. You have kept me in the dark for too long now."

"Soon I will tell you. Not now, we must test the project to see that it is stable."

The first one walked over to a control panel, followed by the second. He pulled a lever and looked at a test tube. Black goo fell down from the top. The second one sat down at a computer and started tapping away, momentarily looking at the tube. The first continued to slowly pull down the lever when the entire room shook.

"What was that?" asked the first.

"I have no idea! But too much has been released! Pull the lever back!"

The goo had long since been absorbed by the lizard in the tank. It began to grow and mutate at incredible speeds. It was soon over 80 metres long and more than 15 metres tall and still growing. It let out a massive roar. It soon began to dwindle and fell to the floor.

"So our invention has its limits. The thing can't stand up on its own four feet. Unless...do you think the Chaos Emeralds will work, Gerald?"

The second one, known as Gerald, was still tapping on the computer and turned around.

"You know how tight our schedule is! We can't focus on this failure. We need to succeed."

"This being is incredibly sensitive to the Chaos energy. See for yourself." he said, tossing a ring at the creature. It quickly began to get up, until the ring burned out. "This thing is incredible! If you want to try again, then feel free to do so, because this _IS_ the Ultimate Life Form. All we need to use are the Chaos Emeralds.

"Commander, this is nonsense! This thing can't even talk. I have no idea how this is going to help my granddaughter"

The man looked angry for once.

"Listen Gerald! I want a full analysis of this thing. Get the report ready by the time I get the Emeralds!"

Gerald cursed under his breath, looking at the goon he had allied with.

* * *

><p>The man stared out of the massive window. He hated guard duty. It's not like anyone is going to raid a space station in space. Well where else would a space station be? Underwater? Sometimes he wondered if he was going insane. Probably not. Out of nowhere, a medium sized meteor, about 50 metres wide, crashed in the window. The man jumped backwards as the entire colony vibrated. Stuff began flying out of the window. He held onto a handlebar as he saw a girl fly towards the window. The blast shields shut as she almost fell out of the window. The dazed guard stared at the girl. She had shoulder length blond hair, rosy skin, sapphire eyes and a beautiful blue dress. She was no older than twelve.<p>

"What are you doing here Maria?"

"Walking." she said cheerfully. There was something about her that just seemed to be so jolly. Despite being sick with a disease that was going to kill her sooner or later, she always had a smile on her face.

"Well if Robotnik finds out you've been here you won't be so jolly."

"Would gramps really punish me like that?" she said.

"Yes. You know not to mess with Gerald Robotnik!"

"It was rhetorical...and the answer is no." she chirped and walked away. Maria walked down the hallway and looked at a sign. She turned down the right hallway and after a few seconds looked at another sign. She got in a lift and went up to the top floor. She then walked all the way down another hallway.

"This place is more confusing than Death Star II." she mumbled to herself as she stood next to a door. She heard her grandpa shouting and that other guy on vacation here too. When the shouting died down, she opened the door. Or tried to, as there was no handle. She placed her hand on the machine and it scanned the hand. The door opened and she walked in. She saw a massive lizard broken out of a test tube and a man in a lab coat. He was overweight, bald and had a grey moustache that seemed to be drooping. The man looked at her as he adjusted his glasses.

"Gerald!" she said, hugging her grandfather.

"Maria. It's nice to see you."

"What just happened." she said, letting go of him and pointing at the massive lizard.

"A failure. I...I don't think that thing will cure you. And the G.U.N. Commander is going to get the Chaos Emeralds from the other end of the station. He'll be back in ten minutes and I need to test this thing. Maria then leaned over to the computer screen and began typing. Two minutes later she showed Gerald the results.

"Hmmm...So he can absorb any Chaos energy within 100 metres. Nice work, Maria. Your mind is worthy of the Robotnik name."

"Thanks. It's the least I can do. After all, this...thing is going to save my life. Isn't it?"

"I don't know. Don't get your hopes too high. G.U.N. has its own goals and it's not like I can disobey them."

"I know...they are really powerful. One of the guards told me yesterday."

"Yes...and they will stay up and running for a long time, much longer than I will live. The next Robotnik to handle him will be you."

"Or my cousin..."

"Your cousin?" said Gerald in a sad voice. "Have I really been up here so long?"

Maria comforted him as they stared at the weak creation. It suddenly began to get up. Maria turned to the door and saw the Commander.

"So...Gerald. What are the test results?"

Gerald remained silent. Maria yelled.

"Get the emeralds out of here!"

Too late, the lizard inhaled the Chaos Emeralds and sent out a powerful laser, almost blowing up the lab.

"Maria, run!" yelled Gerald as half the laboratory exploded and filled with smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Gerald Robotnik seems to have screwed up big time. The Biolizard is unleashed, who will stop it?<strong>

**Sonic and Flint again next chapter :3**


	7. Menaces and Metal

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic or related characters and settings.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic Origins<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7: Menaces and metal<strong>

Two brown blurs ran away from a green rampaging mutant. The smaller one then burst ahead into the distance. Sonic knew what he was doing. So did Flint. He just hoped that Flint could handle it. Three minutes later, Sonic burst into the Freedom Fighter village. People were blown away by the wind force. Sonic ran up as high as he could and burst straight into the highest tree cabin he could find. Behind a desk was Sally Acorn. She looked up, annoyed at the hedgehog.

"What do you want...?" asked Sally.

"We got trouble! Big trouble!" said Sonic, slightly out of breath.

"What? You?"

"No! Alligator!"

"Did you screw up?"

"No!"

"Do something useful and piss off."

Just then, a lookout ran into the room.

"Sally! A massive alligator has been sighted about three kilometres away from here!"

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Told you so." said Sonic.

"Shut up, I don't need you!" she replied, pushing him out of the way and jumped down to the ground. She then ran towards the main gate with Sonic and the lookout in hot pursuit. Sally took out a Power Ring, leaving the lookout in the dust. Sonic decided to run backwards and overtook Sally.

"You're too slow." he said, giving her the finger.

About two minutes later, Sally stopped and Sonic crashed into the alligator. Sonic gave it a sheepish laugh and backed off a little. Sally sent a barrage of energy spheres at it. It smiled and blew her away with a roar. Sonic barely had enough speed on his toes to stay ahead. As the roar subsided, he failed to slow down in time and landed straight in the mouth again. This time it was bigger. Sonic began to panic as the alligator began to swallow. He then felt a massive shake. The mouth was sealed shut and he felt as if he was rising.

"Triple spin time!" he said as he curled into a ball, jumped three times, each time rotating in a different way; first up, then left and finally forwards as he rammed through the teeth. He latched onto the upper jaw and flipped onto the head. He then saw what had happened. The beast's mouth had been muzzled shut, hoisted by a rope. The same had happened to the tail. Above him were a couple of helicopters holding the beast in midair. He saw a man slide down the rear rope. At first, he thought it was Robotnik, but the man was too slim and had too much hair on his head, and not under his nose. The man walked towards Sonic. Sonic walked towards the man. They met in the middle of the alligator. Sonic got a better look. He was tall, slim and had a small bit of jet black hair on his head. He had a curly moustache, making him look a classical movie villain. He wore a blue collared jacket and a red tie. Under the jacket was a white T-shirt.

"So...you are Sonic the hedgehog." he said, in a posh and slightly menacing voice.

"And who are you?" he replied, getting ready to leap into action any moment.

"I am the chief president of the Metropolis Council. I appreciate your efforts in stopping this thing, but no further assistance will be needed."

"Nice to know and thanks, chief."

"By any chance do you know where the freedom fighter village is?" he asked. Sonic tensed his muscles. This guy was getting personal. He then saw something on the man's wrist. A communicator. And its speaker was shaped like Robotnik's moustache!

"I don't know what you're pulling but one thing's for sure, you aren't on our side!"

"What do you mean?"

"Why else would you carry a Robotnik communicator?"

The shocked president took a step back, whilst Sonic stood with his arms folded, tapping the alligator's back.

"Security! Attack this insolent hedgehog!"

Several troops slid down the rope attaching the rear helicopter to the tail. Sonic ran in the opposite direction. He did a quick spin and cut the rope attaching the mouth muzzle to the front helicopter. The alligator fell down, taking the second helicopter with it. Sonic and the chief slid down the alligator along with many other men. Sonic tried to punch him, but he quickly avoided it and punched back. The anthropomorphic hedgehog flew back, yet rapidly dashed forward and did a spinning kick. His foot was grabbed and he was slammed into the floor. He jumped behind his foe and grabbed his shoulders, bringing him down to the floor thanks to his inferior height. His opponent took a jump backwards and took out a pistol. Sonic suddenly froze in place.

"Move and I'll blow your brains out!"

Sonic did an aerial somersault expecting him to fire as soon as he landed on the ground. As the chief pulled the trigger, Sonic accelerated to his top speed, quite close to breaking the sound barrier. He ran alongside the bullet and grabbed it. He then threw it right back at his opponent and chased after it. As the bullet weakly impacted his forehead, Sonic sent a mighty kick into his face. His opponent began to flee towards the first helicopter's rope. As soon as he had climbed up a considerable distance, Sonic began to climb in pursuit.

"Sayonara, hedgehog!" he laughed as he cut the rope with a Swiss army knife. "Never leave home without one."

Sonic grumbled as he untangled himself from the rest of the rope, before he did a spin dash and tore it to shreds. He saw Flint arrive besides him. At first, he thought Sayonara as in bye-bye-can't-catch-me-sucker but then he realized what he meant. Sayonara as in I'm-gonna-send-you-into-oblivion.

"Open fire!" he yelled. The helicopter sent out a missile barrage. Flint jumped onto one, dragging Sonic by the wrist. He then held the rear of the missile and used it as a rudder. Sonic was at the tip of the missile, looking at flaps containing technical info. One said SELF DESTRUCT TIMER. It was on 3 and counting down.

"Oh shi-!"

**BOOM!**

* * *

><p>"Muahahaha! This is the perfect plan. It is flawless."<p>

"Here he goes again." muttered the guard outside Robotnik's private quarters.

"How long do you think?" asked his companion.

Inside, Robotnik was walking around, taking something, leaving something else, pouring liquids and wielding metals. He then grabbed a red liquid and inserted it into what looked like a rifle. He then grabbed the rifle and fired. A reddish orange blast came out, blowing out a massive hole in the wall. Then, the rifle exploded.

"Unstable." he said, swiping a transparent liquid and poured it in, turning the liquid orange. He grabbed another rifle and fired. It left a decent crater, fizzing out electricity overriding several objects nearby. Robotnik smiled. He walked towards the robot and opened up one of its pinchers. He put his hands inside and inserted the rifle onto a hook at the end. He shut the pincher. The gun fit like a glove. Robotnik then grabbed a random animal and a large memory chip. He opened up a flap and inserted both things. He then inserted a PIN code and slammed the flap shut as the animal squealed. He took a step back and admired his red robot. It stood at one metre tall, with two massive pincers. It had four stainless steel legs, in a dull gray. They had sharp talons though. Its eyes were attached to thick retractable antennae. The flap Robotnik shut corresponded to a voice box. The robot then spoke.

"Hello Master Robotnik. How may I serve you?"

Robotnik laughed and inserted another liquid-filled rifle into its other pincer.

"You are Crabmeat 001, the first of the new Badnik series." yelled Robotnik. "Go down to the fabricating plant and give them these designs!"

"Understood." replied Crabmeat, holding the designs in its pincers as it walked towards the fabricating plant.

"This is an utter success! I'll have to give myself a _promotion_!"

**What will be of Sonic and Flint? And what exactly is this project crabmeat? Concrit still appreciated.**


	8. Fifty Hundred Years Ago

**Note to self: Do not underestimate the mighty Writers Block**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic or related characters and settings. There, a short disclaimer...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic Origins<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8: Fifty hundred years ago<strong>

**Angel Island: 3000 BC**

"It's OK. Calm down. I won't hurt you."

The massive beast of water loomed over the female echidna as she slowly talked to it.

"Groaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

"I know your friends were hurt, and it deeply saddens me. But you punished the guilty as soon as you entered this rampage. You have slain our species to near extinction! Please stop this!"

"Graaaaaaa!"

"Look at what you've done. I know the power-hungry destroyed lots of what is worthy to you, but does the end justify all means?"

"Graa..."

The monster lowered its height to the echidna's and allowed itself to be stroked. Out of nowhere, an electric shock sent it into a frenzy of pain. Another echidna landed next to her. He had fine red dreadlocks, a crown and black and white robes.

"Maximus! What on Mobius do you think you are doing?"

"Destroying this beast! The planet is not for monsters! You should know that Tikal!" he said

"I just calmed it down! And let's face it, the only reason this happened is because of your selfish hunger for power!"

Maximus then punched her, sending her flying with Chaos power flowing down her spine. The monster then recovered and sent a powerful blow to the earth. The island slowly began to drift. Then, the rest of civilization was in view. Blinded by rage, the creature flew off to mainland, but not before pummelling Angel Island down into the ocean. Maximus slipped and fell into the water miles below. He spat out the seawater and cursed, only to see a massive shadow looming above.

"Oh shit..."

Back on the island, Tikal held onto the ground as it lurched violently, watching as the monster flew away towards the nearest city on mainland. As the shaking slowed to a virtual halt, she walked towards the ruined shrine of the Master Emerald. If she could reach it and siphon its power and use it to control the Chaos monster, she could be able to seal it in the emerald forever. However, this would come at the ultimate price: her life. How had such a peaceful world come to the brink of destruction...how had it come to this?

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks ago...<strong>

Tikal walked down the streets of Echidnopolis of Angel Island. It was a bit like ancient Greece with stone streets with many stone buildings and palaces, but on a floating island in the sky. Echidnopolis was a very small part of the island. Many echidnas were doing their daily things: shopping, chatting, going to the thermal baths... Tikal was going to do something else. She was on her way to the Echidnopolis council. She was the only woman on the council. There were nine members, including her. The first eight members were the ministers of war, international trade, peace, defence, economy, science, education and farming. She was the chief of national peace. The ninth member was Emperor Maximus himself. She arrived at the large temple used for the council meetings. She walked in.

"Hello ma'am, right this way." said the doorman, issuing her towards the main entrance. Tikal continued towards a meeting room. There was a table with five people seated. Tikal took her seat on the left side, closest to the end. Within the next two minutes, everybody was there.

"Are all the councillors present?" asked the emperor. "Good, then let the meeting begin. Our first topic is the war against the human civilization of Egiptia."

Tikal was the first to speak. "We are preparing a peace treaty immediately. The terms of surrender are not yet established."

The discussion continued for at least two hours, shifting between topics.

"Our last topic for this meeting..." said Maximus. "Recently we have been receiving many military threats. We might have an invincible army, but it cannot be everywhere at once. Is anyone thinking what I am?"

"Peace." suggested Tikal.

"Ha!" said the minister of war. "We smite them as fast as possible, without any clue that we're coming for them."

"Well said, but there is something we must do before hand. In two weeks, we shall take the entire army to the shrine of the Master Emerald and use it to create Chaos Supersoldiers! The Echidnopolis Empire shall spread over the whole world. Any resistance shall be crushed."

"I object!" said Tikal. "We cannot exploit the power of the Chao for our own selfish gain. We have made enemies. We won't have any allies if we keep this up."

"You think we need allies with Chaos Supersoldiers?"

"People will see this is morally wrong! They will rise to what you are doing!"

"Not if they are loaded with riches. You see, after we have conquered all these petty civilizations, we will give some of our conquered riches to the city. They will love us for giving them these riches!"

"Not all people are immoral you know!"

The minister of war interrupted.

"Please, you stupid woman. We will become gods with this. And you still refuse power."

"I would rather live a noble life as a normal echidna than a guilty life as a goddess."

It was the emperors turn to speak. "If you do not join us, then you shall be expelled from the council."

"Fine. I already stated what I wish for!"

"Minister of science, the button please." said the emperor. The minister of science got up and pulled a lever on the wall. Tikal was then launched out of her seat and in the doorway. She grumbled, composed herself and walked out. Tikal walked out and threw her imperial emblem into the sewer entrance outside the council palace.

Back inside, the debate continued.

"Maximus, whist I do not think this is a bad idea, I would suggest caution." said the minister of science "The power of the Master Emerald is triggered by emotion such as anger, desire or the will to survive. If the Chao do not wish for us to use the power and we force them to let us do so, then the chances are, they shall use the power to exterminate us."

"Then we exterminate them first!" said the minister of war.

"I disagree." said the minister of defence. "The possibility of a counterattack is very great and chances are we shall be defeated by the Chao."

"Ha! You think some puny Chao is going to transform into a god and kill us all! You're crazy!"

The minister of science began to talk "No, your highness, the possibilities are..."

"Quiet! Do you want to be expelled like Tikal was just now?"

"No your highness..." they both said, guilt obvious on their faces.

* * *

><p>Tikal sat in her home on a leather chair. A knock was heard on the door.<p>

"Come in."

An echidna whose eyes were hidden behind glasses walked in. He had pale red fur with tinges of green at the end of his dreadlocks. He wore a thin white cotton coat above a tunic.. It was the minister of science.

"Greatest apologies for what happened back there, Tikal."

"What's the catch Albert?"

"None, for I too am against the emperor's proposal. He is going to kill all the Chao at the shrine so that there is no interference in his plans."

"And you're the only one?"

"No, the minister of defence does not wish to go through this either, for the safety of Echidnopolis. We do not know if the Chao might unlock the power and go berserk."

"That makes us three. So I take it Maximus expelled you too."

"No...Just threatened."

"Better than nothing."

"I guess so."

* * *

><p><strong>Why do I get the feeling that I'm adding too many plot lines at once? I mean, I have Sonic+Flint, Shadow and now the Echidnas. I guess beggars can't be choosers but I would appreciate reviews very much.<strong>


End file.
